


Woman

by kellyn1604



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Smut, F/M, Fluff, some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellyn1604/pseuds/kellyn1604
Summary: Summary- It takes a strong woman to stand up for herself and stronger still to admit when she’s been wrong.Word Count- 2.6kWarnings- Angst, Fluff, Teasing, Explicit Smut, LanguageA/N-This was written for @captain-kelli ‘s 500 Fam Writing Challenge on Tumblr. My prompt was the song Woman by Kesha.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers & You, Steve Rogers x Reader, Steve Rogers x you, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Woman

The music pumped through your ears straight to your veins, the beat coursing through you. You sang along with the words on the screen as another patron blasted out their tone-deaf vocals into the microphone. The hole-in-the-wall bar smelled of beer and bodies, the worn tables and chairs pushed to the side to create a small dance floor. Cramped as it was, it was exactly the place you needed right now.

Your girlfriends had come to your rescue. Saving you from the one person who was supposed to be your hero. Your boyfriend, Steve Rogers. Captain America himself. He never knew when to back down. And as a result, you were suffocating under his, however good-intentioned, attentions.

But not here, here you were dancing with friends. Drinking your, was it third or fourth, glass of cheap red wine. Singing like you were going to win a tv talent competition. No one to tell you you’d had enough. No one to tell you what your limits were. You had no limits tonight.

It wasn’t that you didn’t love Steve, you did. He only wanted what was best for you, but sometimes you wanted things that were bad. You wanted to be stupid. To let loose. That was something he didn’t understand.

Jess, got up on the stage next. Your circle of friends screamed like idiots in support of your friend. She started singing and you downed your glass of wine before Jess could shatter your glass. Beautiful she was. Singer, she was not.

A waitress tapped you on the shoulder holding a fresh drink in her hand. “Here you go, hun. From the man at the bar.”

You spun around. You may have been buzzing but there was no way you were accepting a drink from some psycho at the bar. And there he was, shy lopsided grin with a quick wave. Steve Rogers was there to protect you from yourself once again. You took the glass of wine and drank it all in several large gulps not caring how it may look or how it may burn.

“Did you see who showed up?” Jess asked as she rejoined your group.

You nodded and pushed passed her. This had to stop. “You shouldn’t be here,” you stated.

Guilt played across his features. “I’m just watching my girl have fun, making sure she’s safe.” He shrugged.

“I’m not a _girl_. I don’t need you to keep me safe.” When would he realize that he didn’t need to rescue you? There was nothing to rescue you from.

He glared at you from his bar stool. “I know you don’t, but it makes me feel better.”

“What about how I feel?” you asked. With a frustrated growl, you left Steve to return back to your friends. Why couldn’t you just have a night out with the girls?

Enough was enough. If he didn’t get the point after this, nothing would drive it home. You gave the DJ a $20 to skip the line and told him what you wanted to sing.

Taking the mic, you got up on the small stage and waited for the music to begin. The smile on Steve’s face evaporated as you started to sing reading the words that flashed on the screen to the side. You stared straight at him as you belted out the chorus.

_I’m a motherfucking woman, baby, alright_

_I don’t need a man to be holding me too tight_

_I’m a motherfucking woman, baby, that’s right_

_I’m just having fun with my ladies here tonight_

_I’m a motherfucker_

Just like that a dozen or more middle fingers shot up in the air, a salute back to yours. The crowd was screaming the lyrics back at you as you danced and sang every filthy word with gusto. It was freeing. Not giving a flying fuck what anyone thought for those few minutes felt good. Like sneaking fistfuls of Halloween candy out of your bucket into your room before your parents could see. Gorging yourself as soon as you could. Of course, just like then your stomach turned as you saw the stool Steve had occupied empty. Shaking it off, you headed back to the dance floor with your friend where shots were waiting for you.

The roof of your mouth seems to scratch your tongue…or was it the other way around? Your eyes felt as though they were cemented shut. Where was the pounding in your ears coming from?

Rubbing the corners of your eyes to unglue your lashes from each other, you strained to focus on your surroundings. You had indeed made it home, a faint memory of an Uber surfacing from the depths of your alcohol riddled brain.

Reaching for the pills and water on the nightstand, you rolled to your side and swallowed them with difficulty then chugged the rest of the cool liquid. When had you set those out? Drunk you was seldom that thoughtful.

When was the last time you had gotten that drunk? Not since Steve took you out dancing and your nerves got the better of you. Oh god, Steve.

You were gonna puke.

Had you gone too far? Had he? Where did your little performance leave the two of you? Groaning, you sat, your head spinning at the slight change in altitude.

Leaning on the nightstand, you pushed yourself to stand. Never again. No night out was worth this amount of hangover. You checked your phone plugged in on the nightstand. You had thought to charge your phone? No missed calls. No messages.

You stumbled across your small apartment bedroom to the bathroom ready to inspect what was sure to be your best Alice Cooper impression yet only to find clean skin. Grabbing your toothbrush, you started scrubbing the night’s festivities from your mouth, rinsing and spitting it all down the drain. Looking down, you realized you were in your favorite sleep shirt. 

What the hell? You had washed your face and changed your clothes? No way. And your phone? You barely remembered the ride home but you managed to think that far ahead? It didn’t sound anything like you. Oh god, had you brought someone home with you?

A shadow appeared in the mirror behind you. You screamed, dropping to the floor. Large hands grasped your shoulders. Peeking through your fingers that covered your eyes, you saw familiar blue ones staring back at you.

“Oh my god, Steve!” You exhaled the breath you had been holding in relief. “Steve? What are you doing here?”

“I was just coming to tell you coffee’s ready,” he said helping you back to your feet.

Your heart struggled to slow down. “No, I meant what are you doing here?”

His brows furrowed. “I came over last night.” He crossed his arms and leaned on the door frame.

You massaged your temples, willing yourself to remember but only fragments flashed in your mind. Nothing meshed to make a coherent picture of what happened after you left the club last night. It was a sobering thought, sobering and sickening.

“You let me in….” he prompted.

“I did?” Well, that explained the phone, the clothes, the washed face, the medicine, and water…You knew drunk you would never have been that considerate or smart.

“You don’t remember?” His voice was full of concern or was it judgment? “I came over to apologize.” He stepped aside, motioning for you to exit the bathroom.

Following the smell of freshly brewed coffee, you led the way to the kitchen. “Apologize? Steve, I’m the one who should—”

“No,” he interrupted. “I need to apologize. I know you don’t need me. You can take care of yourself. It’s one of the things I love most about you. But I worry about your safety all the time.”

You poured some coffee into two mugs, handing one to Steve then adding some sugar to yours. “You don’t—”

He held up a hand. “Let me finish, please. If something happened to you, if somehow, I made you a target by being with you, I don’t think I could live with that. I’ll try to give you your space, but it’s hard not to let that fear consume me.”

Taking a sip, you let the hot liquid run down your throat, praying for the caffeine to do its thing. It was much too early for this kind of discussion. You had never considered yourself a possible target. You’d always just thought of your boyfriend as Steve not Captain America. How could you blame him for worrying about your safety when you barely ate or slept whenever he was on a mission?

“I can appreciate your worries, but Steve, going out to sing and drink with my girlfriends is not a life or death situation.”

His back straightened. “You don’t even remember letting me in last night. Things could have gone very differently.”

Damn, he was right. The frustration and anger you felt last night propelled you into stubborn overdrive where you pushed your limits out of pure spite. Not your brightest moments, but being consistently underestimated throughout your life had given you the drive to prove yourself. Of course, this time you ended up proving yourself wrong.

Breathing deep, you gathered your thoughts. This was never easy. “You’re wrong.”

His eyebrows shot to his hairline. His body tensed, jaw clenching as it always did whenever he expected the worst.

“You said that I don’t need you. I do. I need you in a million different ways.” You closed the distance between you, wrapping your arms around his waist. “We just need to find a balance between our relationship and our personal space. I need to be able to go out with my friends. Just my friends. I love spending time with you. I love being with you. You’re the best man I’ve ever known. But I can’t give up the other people in my life.” The feel of his arms around you, the smell of his cologne never failed to make you weak.

“I don’t want you to,” he whispered, placing a kiss on your head. “Do you need your personal space now?” He chuckled. 

“No.” You pulled away from his hug and gazed into his eyes. “What I need is you…and a shower. Preferably together, at the same time.” A smile played at the corner of your lips. Teasing Steve had always come with swift consequences. Fingers crossed they came more than once.

His eyes darkened as his countenance flashed from contemplative to hunger. He groaned and advanced. Grabbing your hips, he lifted you until you wrapped your legs around him. He carried you to the bathroom where the shower was started and clothes were peeled away while the water heated.

Stepping into the tub, you let the hot water run over your skin, scrubbing your body with a loofah as quickly as you could. Moving to the side you let Steve stand under the shower, the water deepening the honey color of his hair, sliding down his chest and abdomen. “Thank you for taking such good care of me last night. I really appreciate it.” Your hand slid against his wet skin. “You know, I’d really like to show my appreciation.”

“Would you now?” he asked, his voice gravelly and low.

“On your knees.” Taking some shampoo, you worked it into a lather through his golden locks as he knelt on the soft shower mat beneath you. He hummed a soft moan in the back of his throat and you massaged his scalp. Using the bubbles running down his neck, you worked the muscles, stretching your fingers as far you could to span the expanse of his shoulders. “Rinse,” you said when he started sway.

You worked the bar of soap you kept for him between your hands until they were hidden within the suds. Working it down his body, you covered every inch of his chest and abdomen, stopping only when you felt the trail of hair thickening below his navel. Careful, to avoid his erection that jutted out towards you, you grabbed his hips and moved him out of the water taking his place.

Facing away from you, it took everything you had to focus your attention to his back and not immediately grab his ass. His hands went to the tiled wall, bracing himself against the pressure you used knowing he liked it deep and hard.

You knelt behind him, running the soap up and down his leg, your fingers inching higher up his inner thigh with each pass. A hiss passed through his teeth as you lightly brushed your fingers against his sack. He spread his feet a little wider. You knew he had hoped to give you easier access. But you weren’t done teasing him. You switched to the other leg and began the whole process again. Having a man as strong and powerful as Captain America at your mercy was intoxicating.

“There you go. All clean,” you said, standing again.

“I think you missed a spot,” Steve practically growled.

“Did I?” Smiling you reached under him with one hand cupping the weight of his balls in your palm. Wrapping your other arm around him, you pressed your breasts against his slippery skin and grasped the length of his hard cock, stroking it with ease as the soap made each movement an effortless glide until his knees buckled.

Just as his hips begun to grind to the pace you set and a loud moan echoed against the tile, you stopped. Rinsing quickly, you jumped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around you, and giggled wildly as you ran from the bathroom as your name reverberated through the room.

A dripping Steve trailed closely behind you. “This is how you show your appreciation?”

“You’re thoroughly clean. Doesn’t it feel nice?” You backed away slowly, every step of yours matched by his until the back of your thighs hit the edge of your mattress.

His brows knitted together as a smile tugged at his lips ruining his glare. “You know what would feel better?” He stretched out his hand, tugging at your towel until it fell to the floor.

“I think I might have an idea….” Laying down, you watched him hovering over you, drinking in your naked body.

He climbed over you, his mouth pressing against you in a kiss that robbed you of all breath. Your arms wrapped around his arm, hands carding through his wet hair pulling him closer as your tongues swirled against each other.

Legs wrapped around his waist; his length rocked against your slit coating itself in your wetness. Steve rolled to his back, pulling you on top of him. Sinking slowly on top of him, you took in his full length, rolling your hips, grinding at his base. The friction rubbed your clit, sending pleasure shooting through the sensitive nerves.

“Don’t stop,” he moaned. His fingers gripped your hips surely leaving bruises that would show themselves tomorrow.

Hands leaning on his chest, you let him set the pace as he rocked you on top of him. Grinding until you felt your muscles start to clench around him, your orgasm crashing through your body. His arms held you close pressing you against him as he thrust into you. His rhythm faltered as he came deep inside you.

Rolling off of him, you laid your head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat slow as he recovered. “If that’s how you show your appreciation after a night out with the girls, I’m going to have to insist you go out every night.”

You laughed and snuggled into him. “I think I’m happy to stay right here for a while.”


End file.
